1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method of synthesis of highly siliceous ZSM-23 crystalline zeolite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Zeolitic materials, both natural and synthetic, have been demonstrated in the past to have catalytic properties for various types of hydrocarbon conversion. Certain zeolitic materials are ordered, porous crystalline aluminosilicates, having a definite crystalline structure as determined by X-ray diffraction, within which there are a large number of smaller cavities which may be interconnected by a number of still smaller channels or pores. These cavities and pores are uniform in size within a specific zeolitic material. Since the dimensions of these pores are such as to accept for adsorption molecules of certain dimensions while rejecting those of larger dimensions, these materials have come to be known as "molecular sieves" and are utilized in a variety of ways to take advantage of these properties.
Such molecular sieves, both natural and synthetic, include a wide variety of positive ion-containing crystalline aluminosilicates. These aluminosilicates can be described as having a rigid three-dimensional framework of SiO.sub.4 and AlO.sub.4 in which the tetrahedra are cross-linked by the sharing of oxygen atoms whereby the ratio of the total aluminum and silicon atoms to oxygen atoms is 1:2. The electrovalence of the tetrahedra containing aluminum is balanced by the inclusion in the crystal of a cation, for example, an alkali metal or an alkaline earth metal cation. This can be expressed by the relationship of aluminum to the cations, wherein the ratio of aluminum to the number of various cations, such as Ca/2, Sr/2, Na, K, Cs or Li, is equal to unity. One type of cation may be exchanged either entirely or partially with another type of cation utilizing ion exchange techniques in a conventional manner. By means of such cation exchange, it has been possible to vary the properties of a given aluminosilicate by suitable selection of the cation. The spaces between the tetrahedra are occupied by molecules of water prior to dehydration.
Prior art techniques have resulted in the formation of a great variety of synthetic aluminosilicates. The aluminosilicates have come to be designated by letter or other convenient symbols, as illustrated by zeolite A (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,243), zeolite X (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,244), zeolite Y (U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,007), zeolite ZK-5 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,195), zeolite ZK-4 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,752), zeolite ZSM-5 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886), zeolite ZSM-11 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,979), zeolite ZSM-12 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,449), zeolite ZSM-20 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,983), zeolite ZSM-23 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,842), ZSM-35 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,245), and ZSM-38 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,859).
The SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratio of a given zeolite is often variable. For example, zeolite X can be synthesized with SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratios of from 2 to 3; zeolite Y, from 3 to about 6. In some zeolites, the upper limit of the SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratio is unbounded. ZSM-5 is one such example wherein the SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratio is at least 5, up to infinity. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,871, now Re. 29,948, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a porous crystalline silicate zeolite made from a reaction mixture containing no deliberately added alumina in the recipe and exhibiting the X-ray diffraction pattern characteristic of ZSM-5 type zeolites. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,061,724, 4,073,865 and 4,104,294, the entire contents of all three patents being incorporated herein by reference, describe crystalline silicates or organosilicates of varying alumina and metal content.
Zeolite ZSM-23 has been previously synthesized in the presence of a nitrogen-containing organic cation or template such as pyrrolidine, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,842, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. However, the synthesis with the previously known organic templates was conducted at a relatively limited silica (SiO.sub.2) to alumina (Al.sub.2 O.sub.3) mole ratios of 40-250. Parent application Ser. No. 490,083 discloses the preparation of ZSM-23 having a silica to alumina mole ratio of 40 to 5000. It has now been found that even higher silica to alumina ratios can be obtained for ZSM-23.